


Begin Again

by goodworkperky



Category: Common Law (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodworkperky/pseuds/goodworkperky
Summary: Filled tumblr prompt





	

**Author's Note:**

> Filled tumblr prompt

1.

"You really have to leave?“ 

Travis shoves his hands in the pockets of a too large jacket and shrugs. "I didn’t get adopted.” He holds his head up and gives a little smirk. Travis drapes his arm around Wes’ shoulder and pulls him into a firm embrace. 

“Call me, you jerk,” Wes says in a stifled murmur against Travis’ jacket. He holds him close and Travis smells like home cooking. “I can’t get through senior year without your advice." 

"Yeah, you probably won’t get a date for homecoming. But I’ll come back and dance with you,” Travis laughs. He ruffles his friend’s hair. “I’ll see you later, Hollywood." 

2\. 

Wes doesn’t want to believe it when Captain Sutton announces their new transfer. There have to be a hundred Travis Marks. Wes bows his head over the mountainous pile of paperwork and tries not to think of an easy smile, soft blue eyes, and razor sharp tongue. It’s probably some new guy from downtown fresh out the academy.

"Hey, Hollywood,” a quiet voice calls from behind. 

Wes turns so sharply he nearly falls from his chair. And Travis- _his_ Travis-is leaning against the adjacent desk with arms folded and an easy grin on his lips. 

“Jerk,” Wes says deadpan. “You didn’t call." 

Travis nods and shrugs solemnly. "You’re probably mad. I guess I should take back my request to become your partner." Blue eyes practically shine with mischief.

Wes nearly chokes on air in a hurried attempt to say 'no'. But he bites it back and fakes an air of indifference. "Good. Can’t have you messing up my caseload.” But after a second, he smiles. “How’ve you been, Travis?”

3\.   
With the steady staccato of gunshots, Wes still finds the time to wonder about his life choices. Because his life plan was a white picket fence and a kid or two, not hiding behind a rusted pickup as bullets pass close enough to make him flinch.

Travis grabs his hand and pulls him into a run as wailing sirens fill the air. Wes forgets the white picket fence and two kids, heart is pounding and he’s scared–not because of bullets, but because Travis is patting him down and kissing his forehead with a relieved sigh. Wes reminds himself Travis has a different show of affection, physical contact is as easy for him as breathing. And Wes tries not to think of Travis' hands and lips touching him with explicit purpose. He waves his partner off with an ‘I’m fine’. 

4\.   
"I’m glad I found you, Wes,“ Travis says quietly. His feet are propped up on the coffee table and his hand wrapped around a beer bottle.

Wes, in his gentle buzz, hums in question. "What are you talking about?" 

"I meant to call you but I lost your number. Between that and moving every few months, I lost track of a lot of things.” Travis sets his beer down and stares absentmindedly at the TV. “After the academy, I wanted to see….Anyway, who knew you’d be working law enforcement.” He grins. “I always figured you’d stick with law, the whole boring desk job thing." 

Wes wets his lips. "I missed you, too, Trav." 

Travis turns to look at him with that signature grin, the wholehearted smile. And in one second of insane courage, Wes leans forward. Heart thumping and blood rushing in his ears, he only makes it halfway before Travis meets him in the middle. Their lips press together in kiss Wes had been waiting for since he was fifteen.


End file.
